AvatarSuperman: World's Finest
by OhioGuy
Summary: Kenta is a young water tribesman and the middle child of the chief family. He is unaware of his true idenity and like all young people is searching for his purpose in life. but just what will happen when his brother and sister find an airbender in an iceberg? At first, not much. But With his siblings and the Avatars help, could he rediscover his lost legacy and embrace his destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Avatar/Superman: World's Finest

By OhioGuy

_WATER._

_EARTH._

_FIRE._

_AIR._

_Long Ago, A world similar to ours once lived in balance. Then the balance shifted when their Fire Nation started a war; A war that only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could end. But then he vanished... without a trace. With his absence, The Air Nomads were annihilated along with any hope the world still had._

_85 years passed, and the council grew concerned over the state of the planet. In a unanimous decision, they elected me , Jor-El, a scientist fresh out of the Academy to investigate and examine the world to determine if any solution could be found. I told them I could not as I began to notice strange phenomenon within Krypton's very core._

_They rejected my findings...and now I must enact my plan._

Within a tall tower with a large shield emblazoned on the roof, A scientist named Jor-El completes the final preparations for a small escape shuttle. The Shuttle is triangular in shape and can carry only one passenger. A very small passenger. He motions to a miniature android.

"Kelex, Are you ready to be integrated in the ships' mainframe?" The young man asked.

"Indeed, Sir. I have already re-configured my exo-structure to become a part of the ship." The machine said as he transformed into a small compact box. Jor-el placed the robot into a small compartment on the ship.

He then pressed a small button on wrist. Suddenly a large holographic screen appeared. Three interconnected dots then appeared on screen. Jor-el approached the screen and it addressed the scientist.

"Greetings, I am the Brain Interactive Construct of the House of El version 1.0; Please state your inquiry."

Jor-El Then pressed a small button on the screen and typed in a command.

"Inquiry Made. Calculations made. It is possible to store all knowledge known to Krypton into a storage device. But, the process requires that a back-up system be made to preserve the information." The artificial intelligence told the Kryptonian.

Jor-el approved the action and began the procedure. Within Minutes, two shield-shaped diamonds emerged from the floor. _This is the key to my sons future_, He thought. Then heard footsteps from the hall adjacent to the lab. He turned and saw his wife Lara, who was holding a small newborn baby in arms. The small infant was wrapped in a large red blanket. Lara approached her beloved husband and saw the shuttle.

"It is true then? Krypton will be destroyed?" She asks with sadness.

"Yes, It is. By my estimates it will happen within two hours, depending on the number of tremors that have occurred today." He replies with despair in his voice. He then looks at his son and asks if he could hold his son. Complying with her husband, she hands Kal-El to him. Jor-El looks upon his only son and speaks.

"My little Kal-El, From the moment I learned that I would be a father, I looked forward to watching you grow up... To go to School, Attend the Academy, and have a family of your own. But fate had a different plan in mind; Your Mother and I, sadly, will not make this journey with you for you deserve to be raised without our mistakes and demons to plague you." He finishes speaking before letting a small tear grace his face.

Lara wipes the tear away with her hand. She continues to speak for her husband.

"The planet that we are sending you to, Earth, is much like Krypton. It is filled with being just as complex as we are and you'll be raised among them. We do not know who will raise you or if you'll even make it, but your Father and I know that you will and you will help humanity charter its path into the stars, just as the spirits did with our ancestors."

After finishing speaking, they placed their son within the small cockpit. They fastened his seatbelt and wrapped him in his blanket. Finally, Jor-El places the two crystals into the ships mainframe. Kal-El gazes upon his parents and smiles. Lara smiles back at him and kisses his forehead, Jor-El also smiles down on his and speaks to him for the last time.

" My father gave this speech upon his death bed, he told me to say the same thing to my own child should my time come: You will travel far, my little Kal-El. We will never leave you, even in the face of our deaths. The richness of our lives shall be made yours. All that I have done, Everything I had felt, all this and more I bequeath to you, my son. You will carry our families' legacy inside you, with all the days of your life. You will make my strengths your own, You shall my life through your own eyes, as yours will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son." Jor-El looks down with sadness in his eyes. Lara finally finishes the speech.

"This is all we can send you, I can see you now. You will have your fathers Wisdom and Looks, and my love and eyes. All I can say is, you will be a handsome man and you will find a woman who will love you despite your origins. I know in my heart, you will have many children who you will love just as much as we do. We know your destiny will be great."

then she embraces her husband and starts sobbing. Jor-El inputs the coordinates into the shuttle. Before he closes the hatch on the cockpit he whispers.

"Farewell, My son." He then closes the hatch and activates the sedatives and life support systems. He then feels a great Tremor coming from the planet. He looks out and sees various buildings collapsing. Volcanoes spew toxic ash and lava into the atmosphere. He finally presses the launch button and the shuttle ascend to heavens. Looking as their son flies away to his new home, Jor-El and Lara kiss each other for the last time. Then a great explosion destroyed their home and themselves.

(Dividing Line)

Several miles above the planet's atmosphere, the sleeping Kal-El was oblivious to destruction being wrought upon his world. The onboard computer was making the last preparations for light speed, when the planet finally exploded. A small shard of debris embedded itself into ship's hull, exposing the baby to radiation. The computer disregarded the small fragment of krypton and made the jump to light speed.

Within the asteroids that were once krypton, A small computer floated through space. On the screen, Three Interconnected dots began to glow. Finally, the once red dots dimmer and fade and finally glowed a bright green. From its advanced processor, it thinks.

"I ...am...ALIVE!'

(Dividing Line)

**And so ends the prologue for this short story (which is being written as a response to Megabob452s' challenge). If you want a description of Jor-El and Lara, here they are.**

**Jor-El looks like a twenty-four year old Hakoda with Blue eyes, lighter skin, and a goatee. His hair has a few streaks of grey, despite his age.**

**Lara Van-El looks a lot like Kya at the same age, except with black hair and lighter skin.**

**Kal-El( Or Kenta, once he's adopted by a Certain Water Tribe Chief and his Wife) Looks like Bolin, except with blue eyes but skinnier.**

**I hoped you enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Family

In the South Pole, life was very difficult. For almost 85 years, the Fire Nation has plundered their once great land. Hakoda, The Chief of the few villages left, was traveling to visit another village with his wife Kya. He was against the idea of his pregnant wife coming with him on this venture. It was now night time and they needed to set up camp.

After pitching the tent and lighting the fire with driftwood. As they prepared to rest, Kya asked her husband.

"Hakoda, do you think there's life out there?"

Hakoda looks at her with a curious stare. He responds by saying.

"Well, I Don't Know, Kya. Maybe the spirits will tell us one of these days."

Accepting the answer, Kya switches to a more pressing matter…the name of their unborn child. Kya thinks it'll be a Boy, so that she can name him after her Father. Hakoda believes it will be a girl, for he picked the name Katara.

Their conversation was interrupted as they saw a fire ball descending from the night sky, which was aimed for their campfire. Hakoda moved his wife away from the fire and covered her with his body as the object collided into the ice and snow. For several seconds, they try not to open their eyes…until they heard the crying of a baby. They soon stood and approached the strange object. When Hakoda felt it, he sensed that it was made of some metal. Then he heard the source of the crying.

Trying to pry the thing open with his spear, he was shocked to see the strange triangular object glow an intense blue. A small compartment opened, revealing a baby boy. They noticed he had light skin, black hair, and the brightest blue eyes they ever saw. At first glance he could be passed off as the child of a fire Nation and Water tribe couple. Kya took the child and held him in her arms. He opened his eyes and giggled with happiness at the woman. Kya smiled at the infant as her husband tried to figure out the origin of this child. Then he pressed a small shield-like diamond, causing the craft to project an image of a Man in red and blue robes to appear. The man spoke to the couple in their language.

"To whoever finds this craft, Please listen. I am Jor-El of the Planet Krypton, a world similar to yours but located far beyond the heavens of yours. My planet has been destroyed, and by the time this ship has reached this world, I will be dead along with all my people. The sole surviving member of my race is the infant you have found; His name is Kal-El. He is my only son."

Hakoda and Kya stared at the baby in amazement before Jor-El finished his message.

"I now that you wish to know why I sent him here, but it was the only way to save him and your people have much more to offer than what my world could. Inside the craft are a box and two diamonds, one is green and the other is red. Take only the green diamond and box, as the red diamond will travel to your North Pole with the ship. Farewell and please protect my son."

Jor-El soon fades away and vanishes. Hakoda quickly takes heed of the message and takes the green diamond, box, and a red blanket to wrap the baby with. The ship then levitated above the ground and flew north, vanishing within seconds of its departure. Hakoda and Kya wrap the baby and decide to forget the trip and return home. They packed their things and loaded them onto the sleigh they used. They then depart for home.

By morning, they arrived back at their village and were greeted by everyone present, including Hakodas' mother Kanna and their son Sokka. The village were all surprised to see an infant in Kyas' arms and wished to know where he came. The couple came up with the lie that he was the son of a friend of Kyas' who had recently passed away and that the father was a firebender who had deserted the army to live there. They also said he was dead.

They all bought it, except Kanna. But she said nothing.

When asked for his name, Kya happily replies "Kenta, We named him Kenta."

Sokka was then brought to his parents so that he could meet his new brother. When Hakoda pokes his finger in the baby's face and it grasps his finger. To his shock, the baby almost cracks the bones. Hakoda yelps in pain, he then looks at the baby and it knows it did a bad thing. Hakoda just smiles at Kenta to tell him everything was alright.

_Welcome to the family, Kenta. _He thought.

About 8 months later, their Daughter Katara was born.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Discovery, Tragedy, and Farewell.

8 years later…

A nine year old Kenta was doing his chores. First he restocked the food with his Father and Bato. Then he helped his mother with washing the clothes. Finally, he cleaned the family Igloo. He finally had time to play with his sister and brother. He found them in the village circle throwing snowballs at each other. He knew today will be normal as usual. Then he saw his Gran-Gran. She was standing watch over her grandchildren. He smiled at her, and she smiled back in return. Her face soon turned into a look of horror as she saw black snow. Kenta knew what this meant; A Fire Nation raid.

He saw his father and the men prepare for the arrival of the enemy. He heard him yell "Mother, Get the kids to safety!" At that moment, a fire nation cruiser landed and released the soldiers onboard.

While the other women and children ran to their homes, the men fought the enemy. Kenta saw Sokka near his small snow fort; a firebender had tripped and fallen headfirst into the fort. Sokka took a snowball and hit the soldier with it before he jumped to safety.

_At least he's safe_, thought Kenta.

He then saw Katara run back to their Igloo to get Mom. He ran to check on His sister and Mother. As he entered the Igloo, he heard Katara yelp in surprise. He turned to direction of the voice and saw a horrible sight. A firebender was in their home interrogating their Mother. He hid behind a table and saw everything unfold.

"Mom?" Katara asked.

Kya looked to her Daughter and said "its okay, Katara. Find your Brother and Father, Everything will be fine"

The firebender snarled at Katara to obey her mother. Katara soon left, leaving only the Soldier, Kya, and a hidden Kenta in the Igloo. The boy listened as the soldier asked his mother.

"Okay, where is the Waterbender?"

Kya replied "If I tell you, will you leave?"

The soldier nods yes.

"Alright, the Waterbender is…Me. Now go ahead and take me prisoner." She tells the man.

"I'm Sorry, but we're not taking any prisoners this time." He said with a sadistic sneer.

Just as he prepared his fire, he heard a small tap on a table. He turned to see a certain nine year old boy wielding a spear aimed at his chest. The boy was shaking with fear and tried to sway the firebender from killing his mother.

"Get away from her or I'll stab you…please?" Kenta said.

The soldier took the spear and tossed it aside, he then grabbed the boy by his coat and threw him to a chair and tied him down.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Kya yelled at the soldier.

"I'm not going to hurt him…I'm going to make him watch." He said.

"Kenta, Close your eyes. Tell your Father, Sister, and brother that I'll be always there for them. Never lose sight of who you are." Kya told her son.

Kenta closed his eyes. He heard the sound of fire swishing and his mother yelling in agonized pain. He yelled and struggled against his restraint, only to be surprised by ripping it apart. He stood and stared at the shocked soldier. He pointed to him.

"What is your Name?" Kenta barked.

"How did…you just…It's Yon Rah?" The frightened firebender replied.

"I have something to show you, Yon Rah." Kenta told him.

(Outside the Igloo)

The firebenders were retreating back to their ship. The men were cheering out of victory, Katara soon found her way to his father and brother and told them about the soldier and Mom. They ran back to the igloo. They waited outside to see if either Kya or the Soldier would come out. They then saw the soldier fly through the wall of their home and land in the snow. He grabbed his ribcage in pain and desperately ran to the departing ship. The villagers saw what was happening and ran to the chiefs' igloo. They saw Kenta standing in the hole, preparing to charge at the retreating soldier. He was crying and snarling with rage; Hakoda ran to his youngest son and hugged him to calm the boy down.

"I couldn't save her…I couldn't save her…" The boy mumbled as the scene drifted to darkness.

Kenta awoke and found himself in bed. It has been four years since that terrible day and now he was losing his father to the war, as he had decided to lead the men of the southern tribe to aid the Earth kingdom. The 13 year old had slept in and missed the beginning of the farewell feast. It was very late in the afternoon. He put on his clothes and ran to the village circle. He found everyone gathered at a table and they all looked at him. Hakoda told his son he was late. Sokka and Katara were sitting near their father and were laughing at their brother. After the feast, it was time for everyone to say goodbye.

Hakoda told Sokka he now in charge of protecting his family and village, he told Katara to continue practicing her bending, but he noticed that Kenta was missing. He soon found him in the igloo. Kenta was staring at the spot where Kya died.

"Four years. It's been four years and I still have nightmares, Dad. I could've saved her, but I was too scared to take that monsters life." The boy told his father.

Hakoda patted his son on the shoulder and began to tell him "I know and I miss her too. She was a remarkable woman, who taught her children well. Katara has her compassion, Sokka has her Intelligence, but you have her Bravery. I wish I could've told you this earlier, but when you attacked that firebender after what he did to her, you tried to kill him. But you hesitated, and I'm very proud of you for doing so. Kenta, you have incredible abilities; Abilities anybody on this world would wish to have, but they would probably use them for their own selfish reasons. You could've used them to end his life, but you didn't."

Kenta looks up at his father in surprise.

"Son, It is fear that is used to end a life, but it takes true courage to spare one. You will be a great person one day, I can already. One day, you're gonna find yourself at a crossroads. Whatever path you choose in life, never forget what your mother and I taught you. Whatever path you pick, whether it is by choice or by fate, you'll change the world for the better."

Kenta hugged his father and accompanied him back to the ships. When they arrived, Hakoda hugged his children and mother good-bye until he boarded the ships. Now they were all alone.


	4. The Boy in the Iceberg

Chapter 4: The Boy in the Iceberg

It has been two years since the men of the Southern Water Tribe left for the war. Since then, the village looked to the chief's three siblings for leadership. Katara served as the big sister to all the little kids, Sokka had the responsibility of protecting and training the kids how to fight (He was doing a poor job). Kenta was the most responsible of the three, as he was always doing his chores, restocking their food supply, and scouting for any Fire Navy ships that would pose a threat to the village.

Today, Kenta was forced by his brother and sister to relax, so he tells them they'll have to catch fish, to which the agreed to do. He had decided to clean the family Igloo, in the middle of sweeping the floor, he heard his Gran-Gran coming in. He puts the broom away to greet his grandmother.

"Morning, Gran-Gran, I'm sorry for not doing my chores today, but Sokka and Katara said I needed a break; You know how those two get their way, Sokka uses the "That's what Dad would want me to do" excuse and Katara uses those polar bear-dog eyes to coerce me into doing whatever…" He says before his grandmother cuts him off.

"I know, Kenta. It was the right thing to do; you must understand that you don't have to be responsible for the whole village. Your Brother and Sister want to help with your duties and honing your special abilities." She tells the boy.

Kenta sighed heavily at the mention of his gifts. Sometimes, he thinks about why he has these special abilities and no one else in the world does. The things he can do now, especially with his most recent acquired power, sometimes scared him. Right now He can run really fast, He can smell things like a polar-bear dog, and he is incredibly strong. His siblings and Gran-Gran help him learn to control these so-called gifts.

"I know, But it's just I don't feel like it's a responsibility, it's like I have an obligation. I just want to help people." He tells her.

Kanna tries to speak comforting words to her youngest grandson, when suddenly a bright luminous beam of light was seen in the sky. Kenta tells his grandmother that he's gonna look for his brother and sister. He then blurs away.

**Meanwhile, near the remains of an iceberg…**

Katara knelt beside a young boy who appeared to be unconscious. The bald boy opened his eyes and saw her. Weakly, he calls out to her.

"I need to ask you something..."

Katara comes closer to him. "What?"

"Please…come closer." The boy asked of her.

Katara asks the boy "What is it?"

The boy then jolts into life and excitedly asks "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara, slightly confused by what the young boy had asked her, told him yes. Sokka, however, becomes suspicious and raises his spear at the boy. He begins to bombard the newcomer with series of questions. At that moment, the three children hear a swooshing sound. For the boy, the sound meant nothing, to Katara and Sokka; it means their brother had arrived.

Kenta stares at his siblings. He notices that Katara is trying to help some boy, and Sokka had his spear aimed at him. Kenta approaches his brother and asks.

"Sokka, what's going on here? Who is this boy?"

"I don't know! Katara and I were in the canoe trying to catch fish, when she decided to go psycho on me and caused an iceberg to emerge, all thanks to her magic water." Sokka bluntly said.

Katara, angered by her brother's insensitivity, yells.

"For the last time, IT'S NOT MAGIC! It's Waterbending, it's a…."

She is cut off by her brothers. "An ancient art unique to our culture, we got the speech already, Katara."

Katara just pouts and looks away. She then realized she forgot about the boy, she turns to him and says. "I'm Sorry, I'm Katara, and these are my brothers, Kenta and Sokka. We never learned your name."

"My names A…achoo!" The boy tried to reply before he sneezed, a sneeze that propels him into the air. He soon lands back on the ice and finishes his sentence.

"I'm Aang."

Katara stares at Aang in amazement, Sokka looks at him in shock, and Kenta were surprised. They all heard the stories as little kids; there was no doubt in their minds that Aang was an Airbender.

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet into the air!" Sokka exclaimed as he pointed his arms upward.

Katara was the first to state the obvious. "You're an Airbender."

"Sure am, by the way have you seen Appa?" The young monk asked his newfound friends.

"I'm sorry, but who's Appa?" Kenta asked the Airbender.

Then they all hear a loud yawn coming from the iceberg, Aang leapt into the remains of the shattered ice structure and he found a large Bison with six legs and white fur, which had a blue arrowhead on its head like Aang.

"Appa!" Aang said as he hugged the beast.

"That's Appa?" The Water tribe siblings exclaimed.

Aang went to explain that Appa was his flying bison and he was friendly. As if on cue with that statement, the creature sneezed on Sokka, who backed away from the creature to avoid any more snot barrages.

"Giant Light beams, Flying Bison, Airbenders… I think I would like to go home, where stuff makes sense." Sokka says with a sarcastic tone.

"We can, but first get in the water and wipe that snot off you." Kenta told his brother.

Sokka tries to argue against his brothers' suggestion, but gives up realizing he has no choice in the matter. He jumps in and comes back out shivering, he mutters.

"I hate you sometimes, Kenta."

Disregarding her brother and his problems, Katara asks Aang if Appa can really fly, as they could use a ride home since their canoe was thrashed. Aang tells her he can fly; they soon board the bison's saddle. Aang addressed the three siblings.

"Okay, First Time flyers, hold on tight…Hey, Kenta? Aren't you gonna get on?"

Kenta tells them he is gonna run home instead. Aang was confused by his statement, but Katara and Sokka just smiled at the face that Aang will have. Appa shrugs him off and yells.

"Appa; Yip-Yip"

The gigantic beast did not move an inch, leaving the three siblings skeptical that it can fly. Aang yells Yip-Yip again, causing the beast to jump and…land in the water.

"He's Just Tired." The bald monk stated as Appa began to float away.

Kenta watched as the bison floated away into the direction of the village, when he no longer saw the beast, he looked to make sure that there were no Fire Navy Ships and after getting confirmation of that, he ran and sped toward the village.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else on a Fire Nation Ship…**

General Iroh was walking on the deck of the ship. He was carrying his lunch, which would help him prepare for his training session with his nephew, Zuko. When he reached his table, he set the plate upon it and prepared to eat it. He grabs his eating utensils and slowly pokes at the fish.

Then a sudden gust of wind picks up and blows the fish away before the old man could eat it, leaving Iroh disappointed and hungry. He then looks behind him to see where the wind had come from, but immediately ignores it as he found no source.

He soon hears his nephew.

"Uncle, I'm ready to train for my confrontation with the avatar, so I need you to…AAAAHHHH!"

The Prince had failed to notice the fish when he slipped and fell on his back.

"Where did that fish come from?" The prince demanded an answer.

Iroh innocently looked away.

**Back at the village… **

Kenta has finally returned home. He had quite the exercise running across ice, water, and knocking some Firebenders food off of his plate. He almost feels sorry for that old man. As he walked through the entrance of the village, he saw the Bison walking across the ice. When Appa stopped in the village circle, the whole village had come to see this stranger and beast. They were happy to see Sokka and Katara were back, thankful that they were unharmed. Then they saw the Airbender. Katara was the one to introduce Aang to the village.

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire Village, this is Aang." She said.

The villagers only stood in silence and continued staring at him.

"Why are they staring at me Like that?' Aang asks innocently.

Kanna was the first to speak up.

"Well, no one has seen an Airbender in over 100 years. We thought they were all extinct, until my grandchildren found you."

Aang was about to ask the old woman what she meant by that statement until Katara interrupted his question.

"Aang, this is my Grandmother." She says to lighten the mood.

Then Kenta appears and tells the boy.

"But we call her Gran-Gran, everyone does."

The monk was shocked to see that his new friend had returned to the village before he arrived.

"Kenta, how did you get here so quickly?" He asks.

Kenta just smiles and replies "Well, I ran."

Aang was dumbfounded by this answer, yet Sokka and Katara tried to hold their laughter in. Aangs' reaction was just as they predicted. But then Sokka stops snickering and snatches a staff from Aangs' hand.

"What is this? Is this some kind of weapon? How do you stab stuff with this thing?" He asks in a slightly mocking tone.

Kenta takes the staff from his brother and politely returns it to Aang.

"It's not for stabbing, it's for Airbending." The boy tells the teenager.

The staff then unfolds to reveal two wings and two tail fins. The smaller children view this as some Magic. Aang went on to explain that it was not magic, but Airbending. He goes on to explain how the Glider functions.

"That's awesome!" Kenta yelled.

"Yet, I bet it's awesome too, but wait, what are we forgetting? Maybe it's that Humans Cannot Fly!" Sokka says in a desperate attempt to prove Aang is a fake.

Kenta then notices a smirk on the boys face and he knows that he is about to prove his brother wrong.

"Check again!" Aang said as he propelled himself into the air.

His glider takes flight as the monk makes several loops and flies through the sky. His aerial stunts soon come to an end as he crashes into Sokkas' prized watchtower. The so-called warrior cried out in shock and ran to his precious tower, but Katara and Kenta run over to check on Aang.

"My Watchtower!" Sokka cries.

Kenta stares at his brother in shock and asks "Seriously? Our guest is buried beneath all this snow and you're worried about this stupid watchtower!"

"Well, yeah! I built this Tower for four weeks and now it's ruined." Sokka reasoned.

Kanna approached the children to calm them down. She speaks with her granddaughter, once they all made sure the monk was safe.

"Alright, no more playing. Katara, you have chores." She says.

"I told you, Gran-Gran, He's the real deal! I finally found someone to teach me. Maybe he can help Kenta with his…Gifts." Katara excitedly tells her grandmother.

Kenta joins in on the conversation and tells his little sister.

"Katara, speaking for Gran-Gran, I suggest you don't get your hopes up. I mean he's only a kid…"

He is cut off mid-sentence by Katara.

"Sure he's a kid. But he's special, I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom."

Questioning his sisters reasoning, Kenta looks behind and finds a surprising sight. Aang had stuck his glider in the ground and placed his tongue on it to see if the saliva will freeze and stick to the glider. The little children giggle at his antics.

"See? Now my tongue is stuck to my staff!" The boy said in a muffled voice.

Kenta then looks at his sister and asks.

"You're kidding, right?"

**Meanwhile, on the Fire Navy ship…**

Iroh was in his cabin enjoying freshly made tea. He was sitting at his small dinner table examining an old painting. The painting had no title, but Iroh knew the significance of this old and faded portrait. The portrait depicted a group of twelve individuals. The first Figure was a younger Iroh dressed in a bizarre costume. It was basically an outdated Fire Nation Armor repainted in Yellow and Bright Red. He wore no helmet, but a red cloth with eyeholes on his head.

The old Man laughed to himself as he remembered the old name he gave himself.

_Firebrand, what was I thinking?_

His thoughts were cut short as he heard someone approach his door, he quickly hid the portrait under his bed and laid down on it to evoke the illusion that he was sleeping. The door handle turned and stopped, allowing Zuko into the room. He notices his uncle asleep on the bed.

The prince goes to his uncles' side and pokes the retired general in an attempt to wake him. Knowing that it won't work, he notices the tea and devises a plan.

"Well, I guess since you're asleep…I'll just return this tea cup back to the kitchen." He says with devious smirk.

The old man jolts into life before his nephew even touches the small cup. He snatches it from the table and hisses. He then realizes that he has been tricked.

"Well done, Nephew. I knew you would try something, but you actually thought for a moment and chose to use my unfinished tea as a tool of trickery. But you could've just asked me if I was awake…it's more polite."

Ignoring his uncles' comments, Zuko asked what would be needed to defeat the Avatar. Iroh sighed and asked his nephew to take a seat. Zuko just stands instead.

"Well, Zuko; as you know from the legends, the Avatar is the living spirit of our world and in essence the only one capable of mastering all bending disciplines. The last avatar was an Airbender who had possibly escaped the Air Nomad Genocide." Iroh pauses as he shamefully thinks about the loss of a very great people. He continues on with his lecture.

"We assumed the Airbender was alive, as there were no potential avatars found in neither the Southern or Northern Water Tribes. Now that his presence in the world is back, it can be assumed that he has mastered all four elements by now. He will be a very impossible foe to defeat. I suggest you use diplomacy in order to convince him to surrender." The old man finished.

"Except for one thing Uncle, The avatar is also over 100 years old. I can just break his brittle bones and return him without a struggle." Zuko told his uncle.

"Zuko, for once can you just use your brain instead of your arrogance, it is like what my old master told me; Arrogance and Pride are the Downfall of any man, it is wisdom and Caution that are the best weapons." The wise firebender told his brash nephew.

Zuko just shrugs off Irohs' Advice and makes the order to search for the avatars' hiding place. Just as he left the room, Iroh finally let out his frustration.

"And I thought dealing with Azula was a nightmare?"

**Meanwhile, in the Water Tribe Village…**

Kenta was asleep on his bed in the igloo. He was tossing and turning, and muttering gibberish. In his dream, it was even crazier.

He was standing in what appeared to be some room, it was silver and radiated warmth he had never felt, and he never felt warmth before either. He was dressed in an odd cloak and walking towards a small box. The small box appeared to be sentient, as it kept uttering a single phase.

'Awaken."

The volume of the voice increased with each step the boy made, until it came to point of being almost deafening. He cover's his ears in pain until there was silence. He then heard a name he had never heard before.

"Kal-El"

At that moment, he was awake in his bed. He was frightened to say the least, yet quickly tossed it aside as he cleaned himself for the day. As soon as he was dressed, he made his way outside and noticed that it is near afternoon. He had slept in and had missed his chores, as he tried to sneak away to finish them before anyone noticed, he was halted by his grandmother. She had a very stern look on her face.

"Care to explain why you skipped chores today?" She asked her grandson.

"Sorry, Gran-Gran; I slept in, I was having a curious dream. I was walking through this room and was dressed in these weird robes, and I kept hearing a voice from a small box that repeated a single phrase and it was "Awaken". Then I head a voice say, "Kal-El".

Do you know that that means?" He replied and asked.

Kanna just stares wide-eyed at him. In her mind, she knew that the day had finally come.

She told him to follow her back to the igloo. As they both entered the structure, Kanna knelt down and pulled a knife out. She plunged the knife into the icy floor and removed a cut block of ice. She then pulled an object from a hole that was somehow underneath the Ice. It was a rectangular object wrapped in a red blanket. Kenta yelped in glee at the sight of the blanket.

"That was my favorite blanket from when I was a kid, I wondered where it went! What is it wrapped around?" He excitedly asked his grandmother.

He then noticed the old woman unwrap the blanket and when it was finally unfolded, Kenta was shocked to see box-like construct in his grandmothers' hand. It was virtually identical to the one he had seen in his dream. Kanna then placed the box down and walked away.

"What is it?" Kenta asked her as she left.

Before exiting the igloo, Kanna beamed at her grandson and said.

"It's yours."

Then she left.

The boy was confused as to what his grandmother meant, but instead tried to uncover the mystery behind this box. He laid it upon a nearby table and began examining it. After a few seconds, he finally tried to pry the box open. But his strength didn't even make it crack a bit. He then bites on it, but is surprised to see no bite marks. His third attempt was just as unsuccessful, for he threw the thing across the igloo and yet it did not break or the shatter the ice blocks the held igloo in place.

Growing frustrated, Kenta soon thought of a new strategy. He placed the box on the floor and stood to inches away from. He then roared.

"Open!"

Nothing happened.

"Open says me!" He said.

Still, nothing happened.

"Uh, please open?" He asked.

Again, it was the same result.

_Okay, maybe there's some kind of password. I got to think. _The teenaged boy thought to himself. Within seconds, he remembered the dream. He knew what the password was. He collected himself and calmly asked.

"Awaken?"

Then the box started shifting violently, it bounced up and down erratically, and finally ceased its movements. It then shifted its structure until it resembled a small floating humanoid; it had a face that slightly resembled the mask of a fire nation soldier. As examined the room, it soon focused on Kenta, who appeared frightened. Then it spoke.

"Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm. I am Kelex, I am a service drone. Might I ask where I am?" It said in an overly cheerful voice.

Slightly relieved, Kenta answered the question.

"You're in a village in the south pole."

"Really, then it seems our directory was spot-on, no doubt due to my brilliant navigation skills. Excuse me, young man, but where did you get that blanket?" The floating drone asked the boy as he pointed to the red cloth.

"I've had that that blanket since I was a baby." He told the thing.

"Since you were a baby? But sir, I know of only one individual of the blanket, and…wait a minute." The drone said as he closely studied the boys' features.

"Kal-El! Oh my, you have grown so much! You were barely old enough to talk when I last saw you." The drone declared as it hugged the boy.

Kenta was confused as to what was happening. Then he heard his brother come in, he then told the drone to hide. When Sokka came in, he had a look of dread on his face.

"Kenta, the ship's signal flare went off, the Fire Navy might be on its way." He said.

"The ship was trespassed? Who would…I bet it was that Airbender!" Kenta growled.

"I think Katara is with him!" Sokka told him.

"Go and prepare everything, I'll search for them." Kenta ordered his brother.

Sokka nodded in agreement and left. The teenager then noticed that Kelex had emerged from his hiding place.

"May I be of assistance?" It asked.

"Just stay here and do whatever you do." Kenta told the drone before he sped off in search of the monk and his sister.

As he made his way through the icy tundra, he thought to him.

_Can this day get any weirder?_

_**And so ends the boy in the iceberg, which I wrote at about ten pages long! Next chapter will be up soon. Please help raise the review count up to twenty before the next chapter? If there are questions just PM me. **_


	5. The Avatar (Part 1)

Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns (Part 1)

Kenta was running faster than he ever had before. A few minutes ago, a bright flare flew into the sky. It no doubt alerted any Fire Navy vessel that is in the vicinity of the south. He knew there was only one ship, as he passed it two days before. Fortunately, he knew where the flare had come from. It took several more seconds before he reached his destination, an abandoned Fire Navy Ship frozen in ice. Growing up, Kenta was told to never board the vessel as it might be rigged. He expected to find his sister and the Airbender there, but they were no where in sight.

He did find two sets of tracks, which led back to the village.

During his investigation, he saw a speck of black ash fall onto the snowy ground. He looked up and saw a mass of ash descending from the sky, he then his head to find the source of the smoky snow. He soon sees the ship he saw. They were heading for the village.

_I can't let this happen again! _The young man thought to himself.

He then blurred back into the village.

**Meanwhile, in the water tribe village…**

Aang and Katara had finally made it back to the village. The whole village had gathered to confront the young teens about what they had done.

"Yay! Aang's back!" a young girl said with happiness.

Sokka was not happy to see the Airbender though, for he knew that Aang had set off the flare. He raised an accusatory finger at him and said.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

Katara defended the young boy by declaring.

"It's not Aang's Fault! It was an accident!"

They both then felt the wind smack into their bodies as their Brother appeared. He was angry and had a good reason to be mad. He saw the Airbender and picked him by the collar, lifting him off the ground with ease.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU BRAINLESS AND IRRESPONSIBLE IDIOT! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Kenta yelled at the monk.

Aang innocently replied. "What Did I do?"

Knowing the monk meant no harm, Kenta slowly put him back on solid ground. He then told the monk.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Aang. I just overreacted because I was only interested in protecting everyone…A fire navy ship is on its way right now. I saw it and I think you should go before it arrives."

Katara then pleaded with her brother to think about what he's suggesting. But his mind was already made.

"What about you, Sokka?" She asked her other brother.

He just continued to glare at monk and let his grandmother speak for him.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Your brothers are right. I think it is best if the Airbender leaves." Kanna scolds her granddaughter.

"Fine, if he's banished then so am I!" Katara declared in defiance as she drags Aang into the direction of Appa.

"Katara, What are you doing?" Kenta asks his little sister.

"I'm going to find a Waterbending Master. Aang is taken me to the North pole!" She answers.

"I am…Sweet!" The monk innocently said.

"Katara, you would choose him over us, your own Family?" Sokka asked Katara.

Aang stops in his tracks and tells the young Waterbender.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family, I'll go by myself…by the way, thanks for penguin sledding with me."

He then airbends himself into the air and lands softly on Appa's saddle, preparing for his journey home;

"Good Riddance." Sokka utters under his breath.

He is then smacked on the head by Kenta, warning him to be polite.

"Katara, if it's alright with you, I'll escort Aang out of the south pole." Kenta tells his sister.

"Okay." She replies.

Kenta climbs Appa's fur and positions himself on the saddle.

"Bye and it was a pleasure meeting all of you; Appa, Yip-Yip." Aangs says to the small tribe.

The bison moans and just walks away.

"I still don't think that thing can fly!" Sokka mockingly remarks.

As the crowd disperses, Sokka is left to order the little kids to prepare the defenses…and with no potty breaks. He then heads back to their igloo to prepare for the coming battle.

Kanna tries to comfort her granddaughter. Katara snaps at her and blames her for ruining the only chance she had at becoming a fully realized Waterbender.

**Meanwhile, In the Chief Igloo…**

Sokka entered the small structure to search for his warrior gear. As he searches every room, he hears a small crashing sound. Grabbing the nearest object he could find, he looked for the source of the sound.

He then happens upon his brother's room and enters it. To his bewilderment and shock, He sees a small metallic being floating around inspecting his brother's room. The creature notices the boy and floats to him.

"Greetings, New Friend" Kelex says to Sokka.

Sokka just stares blankly at the drone for a few seconds until he yells.

"AAAHHH, METAL DEMON!"

Kelex immediately panics and tells the frightened boy.

"Dear Sir, I am no Demon; I am Kelex, Servant to Jor-El and Guardian of Kal-El."

Sokka calms down for a bit and then immediately asks.

"Wait, you're who?"

**Part 2 coming up…**


	6. Little note

Little Note Concerning this Story:

I've decided to try and introduce certain dc characters into the avatar universe, because you got a little tease during the scene where Iroh reminisced about his youth and was revealed to be that universes Firebrand. (Also, The Justice Society did exist; they were a group of people who grew tired of the war and tried to stop it by becoming masked heroes. They were eventually forced to disband by the Dai Li, who knew their identities and threatened to expose them.)

Anyway, I've decided to introduce a hero (or pair of heroes) in the "Freedom fighters" segment. Here are the suggestions below, please leave your choice in a review.

Freedom Fighters:

Green Arrow: Oli Bei Fong is the cousin of Toph. When he was 6 years old, he and his parents were sailing on their yacht when they were attacked by Firebenders. His parents were killed in the ambush along with the crew, leaving the ship to sink near the freedom fighters territory. Washed ashore, he was discovered by Longshot and was recruited into the rebel group. He was taught archery by him and soon came to surpass his mentor in every way, going so far as to invent various trick arrows so that he wouldn't take any lives.

Black Canary: Di Lan is the daughter of the Last Black Canary, and is also the descendent of Malu the Ghost-witch. She joined the freedom fighters after her mother was killed by the Rough Rhinos, after which she discovered her unique Airbending ability. Di can manipulate the airwaves to actually increase the volume of her voice to an Ultrasonic frequency; she has dubbed this ability "The Canary Cry". She is often paired Green Arrow on missions, which has led them to develop an understanding bond and love.

Steel: Jun Hen Rey is a former assistant of the Mechanist, who left the Northern Air Temple after he discovered that most of his designs were being sold to the Fire Nation as weapons. While journeying the Earth Kingdom, he came across a massive space rock which he discovered was tougher and durable than Iron. With help from the freedom fighter's blacksmith, they melted down the rock and mixed it with molten iron, creating a new kind of metal. They crafted a suit of armor and a massive War Hammer and thus Steel was born. He is also an orphan from the Water Tribe.


End file.
